Black Wolf
Vital Statistics Wrestler Name: Black Wolf Real Name: Gordon Chacko Birthday: August 21, 1958 Hometown: Backwoods Marital Status: Single Alignment: Height: 6'3" Weight: 264 Theme Music: "Werewolves of London" by Warren Zevon Debut: March 22, 1979 / February 3, 1989 Debut Opp: Arnold Adams/Steve Regal/Al Madril / Last Match: April 5, 1981 Jackson / February 13, 1996 Last Opp: J.T. Green / Todd Breedlove PriDistrict: Delta Style: Top Notch Brawler Finishing Move: Blackout (cobra clutch) Image: Junk Yard Dog Personal History Gordon was born on August 21, 1958, to Reuben and Edra (Geckles) Chacko, in Cincinnati, OH. Reuben was a barge worker on the Ohio River. Edra taught Kindergarten at Frederick Douglass Elementary School. Gordon is the fourth of seven children. His three older siblings were a set of triplets. He grew up to play football for Walnut Hills High School as a cornerback and wide receiver. As a junior, he received scholarship offers from Miami University of Ohio, Mississippi State, Ohio State University and University of Louisville. After great deliberation (and several fist fights with his father and stepfather), he decided to get as far away from Cincinnati as he could. He took the scholarship to Mississippi State University. He graduated from Walnut Hills in 1976. While at MSU, he was grouped with Lewis Tacey, Lester Paolini and Brent Cobain as his roommates. Brent left after their freshman year when he got married. The closeness of the four athletes allowed them to be brought into the MVW. They came into the ring as the masked Wolf Pack. All four wore black suits with their particular color down the sides of their mask and suit. Despite having a full scholarship, Gordon convinced them to take the job for “party money”. Gordon graduated from Mississippi State in December 1980. The refusal of the MVW to give him a title shot outside of his two-and-a-half month Mississippi State Heavyweight Title reign. He begrudged having to share title reigns in the Tag Team and Six-Man Division with his roommates. April 5, 1981 was the last straw. Gordon was jobbed again to J.T. Green. Gordon was tired of being jobbed to guys who weren't as athletically gifted as he was. He convinced Lewis and Lester to leave as well. While at MSU, Gordon met Dorothy Wall. They married on January 6, 1980. Gordon and Dorothy had seven children between 1981 and 1984. As multiples ran in his family, they had two sets of twins and a set of triplets. In 1981, Gordon was signed as an undrafted free agent by the Tampa Bay Buccaneers. He was cut in the final round of cuts for the regular season roster. In 1982, he tried out for the San Fransisco 49ers, but they refused to sign him. With the birth of their triplets in May 1983, Gordon found himself working during the day at Target and during the night at Walmart. In 1985, he tried again with the New Orleans Saints but met with the same results. Seven years after leaving the MVW, Gordon was cut once again by the Houston Oilers. Being unable to sustain his family, he came back to Arnold to beg for a position in the MVW. Arnold would only allow Gordon to come back as a jobber. Arnold's offered contract had the guaranteed title reign clause blacked out. In order to get his wrestling career back on track, Gordon would have to swallow his pride and do the one thing that made him leave the MVW in the first place. Saddled with the rejection, Gordon attempted suicide by overdosing on sleeping pills. He was placed in the psychological ward for observation for a week afterward. Dorothy threatened to leave him if he didn't take the MVW contract. It wasn't the best, but the money was better and the work was less taxing on the family. Gordon refused. Dorothy and their seven kids moved out on October 23, 1988. The divorce became final on May 5, 1989. Brent came to Gordon on behalf of Dorothy and Arnold in January 1989. Brent finally convinced Gordon to return to the MVW, even if it meant being a jobber. It was the only chance to get his family back together. On February 3, 1989, Gordon returned to the ring as The Goon. He took his regular beatings in the ring for almost two months, but he couldn't stand being a jobber. On March 29, he was met in the locker room by Dorothy and their oldest son, Travis. Travis was beaming with pride that his father was a pro wrestler, saying that he wanted to be one when he grew up. His son's youthful exuberance and love for the sport, regardless of his dad's win-loss record, kept him going. He eventually prevailed upon Arnold to move him up in the rankings in the mid-1990s. Gordon retired from the ring on February 13, 1996, graciously jobbing to give his son a win in his pro wrestling debut as Todd Breedlove. Title History Title # Won From Lost To Mississippi State Heavyweight Title 1 'Excellent' Xavier Cross (October 16, 1980) 'Nature Boy' Nate Harris (January 1, 1981) Category:Wrestlers Category:Heels Category:Mississippi State University